


Mending - Donnie/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: when i first wrote this, i was typing this out randomly on my phone late at night and i happened to finish it and when i finish things i like to post them immediately without thought lolthis might be editing cuz out of my stories this feels like my weakest but it's still pretty nice and fluffyit randomly came to mind after catching up on a couple of episodes - it's based off the 2k12 TMNT universe but i feel like it could take place in any universe reallyenjoy~again, old work reposting here
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Mending - Donnie/Reader

You were on your hands and knees. You were getting frustrated with yourself. You didn’t like wasting time doing tedious things but you had to stick to your task and find the ring you wore practically every day. The large metal door behind you screeched open and locked in place again.  
“What on EARTH are you doing?” Came the worried voice of Donatello, your mutant turtle friend.  
“I’m looking for my ring.” You answered without turning around. You needed to stay on task. Donnie was always a distraction as you always enjoyed talking about different inventions he’s been working on and you would help with designing and naming the projects.  
“Your ring?” He questioned as he stepped further into his lab and closer to where you were under some of his lab tables.  
“Yeah, it rolled off my finger and it ended up somewhere in your lab.” You stated as you continued to feel with your hands. You felt something made of metal and gasped as you picked it up, but alas it was the tin ring to a soda can. You groaned, threw the tin ring over your shoulder and continued your search.  
“You know you shouldn’t be wandering around in here without me.” Donnie said as he got to his knees and tried to give you a lecture, which you barely paid mind to.  
“I know but that ring means a WHOLE lot to me and I need to find it.” It was a ring your aunt gave you before she died, it was one of the last things you had of hers besides her perfume, but you didn’t like wearing perfume so you enjoyed having the ring always close by. Not to mention your mom would throttle you if you lost it.  
“Ugh, all right. What’s it look like?” You describe it to him but as you are doing so you gasp as you see it and your head shoots up and you hit your head on the desk right above you. Some glass beakers began to rattle and before you know it one falls onto the ground a few inches from you hand.  
“Ow, ow ow ow ow.” You whimper as a fairly large pice of glass stabbed the back of your hand. You cradled your hand close to your chest and tried to hold back your tears.  
“What happened?” Donnie quickly rushed over when he saw you curled into yourself.  
“Look…!” You squeak as you hold out your hand carefully to show him. He kneels down in front of you.  
“Hold still, let me get that.” Donnie takes your hand and carefully examines the jagged glass in your hand. He reaches up to the table next to the two of you and plucks a pair of tweezers from a first aid kit. You look at the threatening tool nervously and look away.  
“Okay, just, be quick.” You said quietly as you squeeze your eyes shut.  
“1, 2,”  
“Just - eep!” You were going to yell at him to hurry up but before you could continue he pulled it out and you reacted by pulling your hand back. You looked at the cut as it began to gush out as your heart begins to beat rapidly and your head swells with stress. “Oh goodness why is it bleeding so much?”  
“The glass must’ve punctured the skin farther than we imagined.” Donnie summarized as he grabbed your wrist this time to avoid the cut and got a towel to clean it up. When you stopped reacting and your hand began to feel clammy he looked up at you and gave you a quizzical look. “Hey, you okay? You look—pale…” Before he could question you further your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you passed out, your head just barely missing the top of the table again. “Y/N…Y/N!” Donnie freaked as he held you close to his plastron and checked your temperature. He summarized that you merely fainted and so he carried you bridal style to a medical table and cleaned the wound and dressed it properly since you were easier to deal with in a less stressed state.  
After about an hour you began to stir in your restful state but you eyebrows knitted together in stress again and your eyes tightened before trying to open.  
“Hey you all right?” Donnie asked quietly as he leaned near you to make sure you were okay.  
“Hm?” You turn your head towards his soft voice but begin to worry when you see the concern laced in his features. “What happened? Did I nod off doing homework again?”  
“No you fainted.” Donnie said slowly as to not freak you out.  
“Really?” You blink, you couldn’t really remember what happened, though you looked at your hand, saw your ring, and started to piece together what happened.  
“Are you afraid of blood?” Donnie asked uncertainly.  
“Well…not deathly afraid, I guess.” You sigh as you twist your ring back and forth as you consider the idea.  
“That was quite the reaction.” Donnie noted as he leaned back again to relax a bit again but not taking his eyes off of yours.  
“I’m sorry, the last thing I remember now that I think about it is when I got hurt by Tiger Claw…” You said quietly, almost afraid to say it aloud. “I remember there being an outflow of blood, it, wouldn’t stop.” You shivered slightly and wrapped your arms around your body and brought your feet onto the table. “I guess that glass brought that memory rushing back.”  
“Unfortunately that’s something I won’t forget any time soon.” Donnie nodded as his fist tightened. “We were all really worried about you.” You look at him and place a hand on his balled fist, trying to reassure him that she was okay now. He smiled weakly at you and started to slowly unclench his fist. “But if it helps you were a very good patient.”  
“Well I’m glad I had a genius like you around to help me.” You smile back and laugh for a moment. There’s a small beat before you continue. “It meant a lot, you know.”  
“It was the least I could do.” Donnie reassured you, feeling his anger and despair from that day bubbling back into his chest, making him swallow. “Every time I see that house cat reject I just get so angry.” Donnie almost growled as his teeth showed and that wonderfully cute gap between his front teeth showed. It almost made you laugh as the gap didn’t fit his slight snarl but you didn’t want him to be angry.  
“I should be the one angry with him, not you.” You reasoned as you sat up and twisted your body so your legs were swaying over the side.  
“But he hurt you! I will never forgive him for that.” Donnie shot up like a bullet and his body began to shake slightly as his anger and fear started to overtake him. “You felt so broken in my arms, I felt like I let you down.” You stared at him in minor shock as he hardly ever let his emotions get the better of him unlike his brother Raphael. You approached him slightly so you were only a few inches away from him. At the close proximity his anger began to wash away, somehow you always had that calming affect. “I-I,” Before he could get any more upset, you lean up on your tippy toes since Donnie was a few inches taller than you and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“You know you’re cute when you get all angry and that little crease forms between your eyes.” You smile as you reach your arms around his neck and enjoy being in his warmth. Donnie, though you couldn’t see, was dumbstruck and full of stupid glee as he slowly realized you were hugging him and he wasn’t doing anything back. Quickly he wrapped his arms around your back and looked for the crook in your neck and nestle his forehead there.  
“I’ll have to remember that.” He smiled as he kissed the spot behind your ear, sending a shiver down your arms all the way to your toes. You stayed like that for a while and you smiled as you finally noticed how Donnie bandaged your hand and you squeezed him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like? 
> 
> if you'd like to see me write for donnie/reader again let me know - and suggest a scenario and if i like it and end up using it I'll mention you (tho no guarantees I'll take the advice but I'm open to suggestions) 
> 
> also do you spell Donatello's nickname "Donny" or "Donnie" i usually choose "Donnie" but let me know what your preference is!


End file.
